The Fast and the Furious
The Fast and the Furious is a UK VHS/DVD release by Universal on 11th March 2002 and 11th October 2004. Description Cast * Paul Walker as Brian O'Conner, a Los Angeles Police Department officer who is sent undercover by a joint LAPD-FBI task force to infiltrate the crew of truck hijackers to earn his detective's badge. He works undercover at The Racer's Edge, a chop shop owned by a police informant, to connect with the street racing scene and find out more about the crews. He bonds with Dom after saving him from getting arrested. Brian drives a 1995 Mitsubishi Eclipse GS and an orange 1995 Toyota Supra. In the process he also develops a romantic relationship with Dom's sister Mia, and a rivalry with Dom's best friend Vince. * Vin Diesel as Dominic Toretto, a professional street racer and leader of the hijackers. He lives with his sister Mia and fronts as a legitimate mechanic providing tune ups and repairs. The Toretto family business is both a repair shop and a general store. His father was a stock car driver, who was accidentally killed during a race by fellow driver Kenny Linder. In retaliation, Dominic violently attacked Linder leaving him crippled and unable to drive again. Dom served two years in Lompoc and received a lifetime ban from professional racetracks. Dominic becomes a street racer and starts hijacking with his crew, where he is both the operational leader and lead driver. He has a custom-built 1970 Dodge Charger that he inherited from his dad and which remains parked in the Toretto garage. The Charger is unused because of his fear of the vehicle's raw power. He daily drives a Red Mazda RX-7 and is the car he mainly uses for street races. * Michelle Rodriguez as Letty Ortiz, Dom's girlfriend and part of the crew. Letty lived down the block from Dom and the two became romantically involved at 16. Letty is street-smart and a skilled mechanic and driver, using her skills as one of the drivers during hijackings. She drives a dark-faded red 1997 Nissan 240SX. * Jordana Brewster as Mia Toretto, Dom's sister. Although aware of Dom's criminal activities, she is not part of the crew. She runs a general store where the crew usually meets, and is Brian's love interest, unaware that he is a police officer. Mia is sad that her brother is a criminal, and wishes that he would reform his ways. Mia is also a skilled driver and drives an aqua-blue 1994 Acura Integra. * Rick Yune as Johnny Tran, Dominic's main rival and Vietnamese gang leader of the Little Saigon crew. He is initially Brian's prime suspect in the hijacking case. Tran usually drives motorcycles with his cousin Lance, and uses a Honda S2000 for competition at Race Wars. Tran comes from a very wealthy family, and has only minor offences on his criminal record. Tran shoots Jesse at the very end, and is subsequently shot by Brian. * Chad Lindberg as Jesse, Dominic's friend and part of the crew. He grew up on the streets and he was brought into the crew by Leon. Jesse's father is an old friend of Dom, who is serving time in jail. Although he is brilliant in math and algebra, Jesse suffers from ADD, which resulted in him dropping out of high school. A computer expert, Jesse also participates in hijackings as a driver. Jesse races in his white 1995 Volkswagen Jetta. He is shot by Tran when he fails to pay the debt he owed Tran following a pink slip racewager made to him at Race Wars. * Johnny Strong as Leon, Dominic's friend and part of the crew. He grew up with Vince and serves as an attacker during the hijacking, usually pulling out windshields of trucks to create safe passage for Vince. He drives a yellow 1995 Nissan Skyline GT-R R33. After the heist, it is suggested that he left L.A. * Matt Schulze as Vince, Dominic's childhood friend and part of the crew. He grew up with Dom and Leon. He has a crush on Dom's sister Mia, though she does not reciprocate, and forms a rivalry with Brian due to Mia's romantic interest in him as well as Dom and Brian's developing friendship. He also suspects that Brian is a police officer. Vince drives a blue 1999 Nissan Maxima. During the course of the crew's final hijacking, they encounter an armed truck driver who grazes Vince with a shotgun blast, wounding him. It is implied that Vince escapes from the hospital and flees to South America, settling in Rio de Janeiro. The central cast is rounded out by Ted Levine and Thom Barry as Tanner and Bilkins respectively, members of the team that organized the investigation to place Brian undercover. Noel Gugliemi appears as Hector, the organizer of the drag race. Musicians Ja Rule and R.J. de Vera also act as Edwin and Danny, fellow drivers at the drag race. Vyto Ruginisplays Harry, an informant and owner of The Racer's Edge. Reggie Lee portrays Lance Nguyen, Tran's cousin, and right-hand man. Neal H. Moritz and Rob Cohen both appear in cameos. Credits Trailers and info Original 2002 release 2004 Re-release Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:The Fast and the Furious Category:2002 VHS Releases Category:2002 DVD Releases Category:Crime Videos by Universal Category:Thriller Videos by Universal Category:2004 VHS Releases Category:2004 DVD Releases Category:VHS Videos with Closed Captioning Category:Universal logo from 1997 to 2012 Category:BBFC 15